The Ranger General
by Kaelvana Windstrider
Summary: The story of Sylvanas Windrunner if she survived and remained as the ranger general of the high elves.
1. Chapter 1

**_The thundering of a sinister evil shook and tainted the ground of Quel'thalas, the High Elven kingdom._**

**_The smell of a million rotting corpses polluted the air, the decaying stench getting wafted around in the breeze. _**

**_The hellish sound grew closer by each passing second making the once proud, headstrong woman shiver in fear. _**

**_With confidence that the foolish, corrupted prince could not breach the magical Elf gates, long protected by ancient Quel'dorien enchants, Ranger- General Sylvanas Windrunner ordered her squadron of Farstriders and Rangers to fall back into the trees, waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush the oncoming nightmare. _**

**_An out runner returned to the elveness, eyes wide with terrifying knowledge and breath coming out in ragged gasps and spurts. "Ranger - General the scourge are rapidly approaching from the south. If we do not retreat they will overrun and demolish our defenses'."  
"Yes, I will not stand by idly as my Kingdom is burned to the ground and my people's lives to be wasted in vain. Gather our forces we will circle around to gather the survivors in Silvermoon "the woman ordered._**

**_Sylvanas Windrunner was raised of noble heritage and then appointed Ranger General when her elder sister Alleria was lost in the demon realm of the Outland. Naturally she was praised for her graceful beauty and pristine Marksmanship with a bow. She was filled with overcoming determination to preserve her homelands, yet the reasonable part of her told her to retreat and pray to the Sunwell that the Alliance would reinforce and support her people in this horrendous time. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sylvanas Windrunner and the last of her rangers entered the wreckage of Silvermoon. A deep sigh left the ranger general for a recollection was sprung into her mind as she observed the charred, crumbing towers and homes that mere months ago stood proud and beautiful. As did her people. The high elves would surely wither away now that their glorious Sunwell was destroyed. _**

**_'How could one man cause so much destruction, tyranny, war, hate and grief? 'Sylvanas often asked herself. She couldn't comprehend why Arthas has succumbed to the powers of that cursed runeblade, Frostmourne. She felt herself becoming enraged. Arthas had everything! He had a Kingdom; he was a paladin of righteousness! NO he was a spoiled man child who always had more than he deserved. But Sylvanas felt she would allow herself to pity him for she still had a soul. _**

**_A sudden realization struck Sylvanas as she realized that she had been dwelling on the past. She needed to accept this nightmare and pray that she could be strong enough to encourage her people to move on and recover. She WOULD lead the broken high elves on for she would not allow this tragedy to tarnish her people and their familiar proud, noble demeanor. This defeat would not destroy the reputation of the high elves as long as Ranger General Sylvanas had a living breath in her body._**

**_The oath rung in her mind as she made her way up Sunstrider spire. Within the distance the hulking royal pauldrons and flowing robes could be seen. When she approached the silhouette she was not surprised to find the prince who had been grieving over the sudden loss of his father, the beloved king Anasterian._**

**_"Greeting Prince Kael'thas how fairs you're day? "she asked politely._**

**_She raised a long elegant brow as he exhaled deeply. "Now, now Sylvanas there is no need for formalities….although I must say I am overwhelmed with this sudden spike of defeat among Quel'thalas, for I am certainly not my father….he was so wise. I never wanted to take up my throne but I will not go as far as to dishonor my father, I will claim my crown and embrace my heritage. But I need guidance! I am lost and I feel as though the wreakening of the Sunwell may drive me into the black depths of insanity." He bowed his head as though there was no hope for his people, failing to realize that the very beacon of hope of the Quel'dorei stood beside him not quite positive how to respond._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sylvanas pondered the meeting she had with Prince Kael'thas moments prior. Shame plagued her mind for she couldn't assure the insecure soon too be King. Clearly he was genuinely concerned for the future of the High Elves, his voice sung desperation and grief._**

**_She too had known the bitter blow of grief, having lost Alleria, the eldest of the Windrunner Sisters and her lifelong role model. She would forever look up to her, and continually thank her, for she knew had Alleria not pursued her passion of the arts of Marksmanship, she would not be the courageous Ranger General she was today. As a child she adored Alleria, following her around, and being snide to Vereesa in hopes of becoming the favored sister. But the remnants of her once strong and united family was scattered across Azeroth. She could only pray that her youngest sibling was safe, after all she herself had been hesitant to trust the human mage Rhonin who claimed he loved Vereesa and would stop at nothing to protect the Silver haired Windrunner. She trusted Vereesa and remembered seeing passion and loyalty in her sister's wide sapphire irises when it came to the human._**

**_The thoughts that focused on her youngest Sister and her love interest were morphed into a realization. Perhaps Rhonin could reunite the Old Alliance! Her Sullen; longing mood changed into excitement and hope. Maybe this Human mage could fill the void and act as High Ambassador and represent the Quel'dorei, standing proudly beside his elven love. Vereesa_**

**_Now she knew how to respond to her Prince and ensure that his problems would be solved along with the problems of their shattered nation. _**

**_With haste, she made her way to his Quarters only to find them uninhabited. Sighing, she turned to resume her search for him. Although patience was something she lacked severely, this was of great importance. Him being the heir and last of the Sunstrider royal bloodline, he had a right to know and it was her duty as his Ranger General to inform him._**

**_At last she found him sitting atop his Fathers throne, his body heaving with cries of sorrow. From the dark embrace of the shadows she watched him… her heart broke as she took in the scene and she knew his cause of despair…he was alone, he felt as though he had no one. She had a duty to do, and with utmost confidence she slipped out the natural camouflage. With her chin held high she approached with such a grace, that only she could possess. _**

**_"Kael'thas" she said. _**

**_She knew that the shadows had served her well for his head snapped up, revealing strands of his long golden hair stuck to his tear soaked face._**

**_"Oh my….this is somewhat humiliating" he croaked yet was met with Sylvanas' immediate rebuttal. _**

**_"NO….do not feel ashamed to mourn the loss of your father. Kael it is my sole responsibility to see to your protection as you're Ranger General…..but as a friend….it is my moral obligation to see to your emotions and feelings. I am hear….and I will listen …..but, I will never judge. I will offer advice when needed or offer a shoulder to cry on when your new duties as King overwhelm you. I promise you I'm hear Prince Kael'thas, were a team and we will make it through this as such" she said making another oath. Before she could continue she was swept into a fierce hug and her face grew warm as she felt the Prince's form leaning heavily on her small frame, drawing comfort. This would be majorly looked down upon by nobles or anyone of the high courts….yet they were friend's… After prolonged moments he withdrew, staring into her icy irises a grin rising to his face. _**

**_"Thank you ….Sylvanas I will remember this forever…. You have done so much for Quel'thalas I can only be humble for your actions….and I am grateful you believe I am worthy" he whispered. _**

**_"And others will accept you too, if you can make the right decisions… and if you trust me and hear what I have to say you will gain the trust and honor of our people." With her last statement she was shocked to find her hand acting as its own, settling on the fine material, and feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath the silk that caressed her palm. She was starting to withdraw her arm when she felt his soft hand restraining its return. The sudden proximity towards the heir , left her body coursing of warmth and arousal. She shifted, uncomfortable with these feelings for her Prince. Kael had noticed for he released her arm, stepping back and face forming shifting into one of a serious mask. He turned speaking with curiosity. _**

**_"What is it you wished to tell me….Sylvanas?" he asked after a tense prolonged silence._**

**_" I believe we need to erase our grudge of the human and their kin. They were our allies and we've never had any quarrels with them. I was under the knowledge that you knew the human mages Jaina Proudmoore, and Vereesa's consort Rhonin?" she spoke confidently_**

**_"Of course" he replied suddenly a wide smile, stretching his face. "We studied under Arch Mage Antonidas together back in Dalaran. I can request their aid and shelter immediately for Antonidas has already offered should a misfortune such as this once occur… this would also be the reunion of you and your sister." He said excitedly_**

**_"Perfect and I believe Rhonin could fill the void and be our ambassador, establishing a connection with the alliance" Sylvanas began_**

**_"Ranger General… I hope it is of no trouble to journey with your Prince to Dalaran tomorrow?" He said giving an official invite to help rebuild their people together._**

**_"Of course not King Kael" she answered, noticing when he winced at the subtle mention his new position. But nonetheless he nodded and they parted ways, eager to prepare the necessities for the following day._**

**_{Authors note}_**

**_Hey! Thanks for the gracious reviews. I hope the direction of this story will not disappoint …MAJOR SPOILER! I'm, going to pair Kael'thas and Sylvanas. I've always imagined them together. Anyways I updated for you….instead of finishing my US HISTORY final (due tomorrow unfortunately) im a freaking procrastinator most of the time but I decided Im not that concerned… anyways I should continue to update often. Thank you again :P _**


	4. Chapter 4

When the magnificent warm,soothing glow of the glorious rising sun filled the Ranger Generals personal Quarters, a young high elven women awoke.

Lady Windrunner pushed off the golden embersilk sheets, along with her blue Netherweave blanket. Rising from the massive mattress, Sylvanas on routine, made her way to her full length mirror and retrieved her brush, patiently brushing her soft blonde hair and admiring her beauty. She stared at the reflection of her familiar Windrunner irises. Identical. The color matched that of her Father's and reminded her again of Vereesa. Excitement coursed through her very being. Today she would be reunited with her little sister thanks to Kael'thas' acceptance. When the direction of her pondering shifted to Kael, she lingered at the mirror,searching desperately to find a flaw in her face...pleased that there were none, her pupils flickered to her generous sized upper chest. Perhaps if she wore something more revealing, she could capture his attention. Quitting her improper musings, she turned and strode into her closet that was filled to the brim with

gowns,dresses,ceremonial robes and armor. Plagued with indecision, she tore through its contents. After what seemed like forever, she settled upon a purple plate chest piece that was no where near modest, completed with matching thigh high boots, greaves and gloves. Frowning, she realized she had not equipped any pauldrons. Sylvanas pondered for a moment before turning and reaching for her Journeyman's satchel. After untying its strapes she pulled the violet spaulders out, noting that the feathers she had put on them were still pristine. The feathers on them belonged to a hawk owl. The bird had served as her very first kill, loot and skin, under Alleria's instruction so many years ago when she was a mere child. The knowledge brought tears to her eyes. How she wished she would be reunited with both her sisters. NO! she wouldn't dwell on Alleria's disappearance, not today. Today Sylvanas was looking forward to celebrating the safe keeping of Vereesa, as well as the company of Kael'thas, the prince she found herself becoming greatly attracted to.

She tied the shoulder pads on and positioned her quiver filled with her arcane enchanted arrows.

The arrows were not to be underestimated at the slightest for Sylvanas Windrunner was deadly accurate with a bow. She was legendary for her precision and exalted for defeating Halduron Brightwing in a duel, gaining her position as Ranger General and winning her beloved longbow. Strapping her Prized bow across her back, a recollection fluttered through her mind to when she had won the epic bow that had previously belonged to Dath'remar Sunstrider, the ancient High borne King, Kael's Grandfather. Her remembrance left a wide smile on her face.

Sylvanas made sure everything was secure for hers and Kael'thas voyage before leaving the confines of her room and heading towards Kael'thas'.

Upon her arrival she was stunned to see Kael'thas had decided to don something more formal than usual, truly dressed as a King. She smirked at the irony. He was flipping through the pages of a great book, frustration highlighting his features, making him seem stressed beyond his age. "Excuse me" he said politely. Sylvanas chuckled "I don't mind at all Kael'thas" she said humor laced within her voice. "Aha" Kael muttered victoriously. Slamming the book shut like a pro, he grinned and cast a spell,the book vanishing within a wisp of smoke. With a motion he beckoned for her to approach and reached for her hand, nervous she grasped his firmly. He looked at her, confidence dancing in his fel green eyes, and in return she gazed at him with expectancy. With little effort he drew a intricate design in the air, conjuring a portal to the city of Mages, pulling them through the glowing entrance.

Resisting the urge to shut her eyes in fear, Sylvanas drank in the sight that was telaportation. Around her, exotic colors fused in a spiraling , almost sickening motion. Before she had the chance to gape in sheer amazement she felt solid ground beneath her boots and the warm hand of Kael's clenching hers. Tall majestic towers came into view, standing proudly upon the cobblestone of the city. Fully alert she realized they were at Kraus' landing-Dalaran. Kael, a true gentlemen offered his arm, Sylvanas graciously accepted.

At each district in the great city, Kael'thas stopped their promenade and shared his knowledge with Sylvanas about the origins of Dalaran and the Kirin Tor, the founders who were mighty wielders of magic and students of the great Arcane, Frost and Fire. By the time the pair reached the entrance of the great Citadel, she was well informed and entirely prepared for the inevitable politics that lay ahead.

The guards nodded in respect as they passed by. Politely returning the gesture to show their equal gratitude, they strode down the hall. Both felt their hearts beating rapidly, for both King and General feared the possible potential to be turned away.

At last they arrived at the heart of the violet citadel, where Grand Magus Antonidas of the Kirin Tor awaited. Sylvanas inspected her surroundings and the people within her presence. When her eyes settled upon the Grand Mage, she noted how he looked withered and wizened, yet his eyes held endless depths of powerful wisdom. He wore flowing Royal Indigo robes and Rich purple cloth shoulders. His robe was adorned with a Golden trim as well as the insignia of the Kirin Tor. Truly dressed as his title screamed. Wealth. His council flocked around him, all four in hooded, rich purple robes. In synchronization they lowered their hoods revealing their faces. There standing proudly was Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore, Kraus of the red Dragonflight, the very loyal Modera and Rhonin, Alexstraszsa's savior. The fabled Council of Six. Sylvanas could not help but feel proud of Kael'thas, he himself was a councilmember.

"Greetings Grand Magus, equals of this council" Kael'thas said bowing to show his humble respect. The four other members of the Council of six inclined their heads to acknowledge Kael and his guest. "Ahh Kael'thas, I am overjoyed with your return...I am terribly sorry for your father's passing. It saddens me,to see this sudden burden placed upon your shoulders. I have great confidence in you. I believe you will emerge the victor. The true King... Kael'thas, a real King would never forget his alliances. We are here to help and assist, I ask you to unravel what troubles you so." The elder arch mage said soothingly.

" Of course. As you may have been informed, the wretched Prince, Arthas" Kael'thas began pausing when he noticed his peer, Jaina, flinched at the mention of her former love, "has created a blight in hopes of destroying all life on Azeroth. He has tested his experimental plagues amongst our Kingdom of Quel'thalas and unleashed his ghouls upon Silvermoon. His beastly Gargoyles blacken our skies, while his unholy necromancers resurrect our fallen kin and comrades, to fuel his disgusting campaign. That cursed blade has stolen my father's vigilant soul and his faithful Lich, Kel'thuzad was resurrected in our glorious Sunwell,forever tainting its magical content. It had served as my peoples source of power! You are the only friends we can turn to, to guide us towards redemption." He explained to his equals. They nodded.

"Do not fret King Kael'thas!" Reassured Antonidas. "We will open portals at once for your people. I will have my guards assist them with their belongings and ask the citizens to aid as well. Oh, it so happens to be of your interest, Rhonin and Jaina are available to discuss the terms of Quel'thalas' allegiance to the Alliance." He acknowledged. Kael'Thas had already sighed with relief when he realized he'd not mentioned his need for an ally. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on his former instructor, looking for a possible hint of deceit. He had not found any, instead he seen the amusement twinkling in his tired all knowing gaze. And as if responding to the unasked question that still lingered on Kael's mind Antonidas spoke up "Kael...understand, I have ties to each student I've ever instructed, you deserve to know that I've developed a sharp insight to you. As well as Jaina, Kraus...and so on". The confused expression on Kael's face was replaced with one of understanding.

Sylvanas stood there unnerved by his revelation yet she remained silent, withholding her rebuttal. Surely, Antonidas was going to help, so she erased her suspicion of foul play immediately...for the sake of her people.

The sound of approaching footsteps filled Sylvanas' long beautiful ears, too light to belong to that of a human. Hoping it was her little sister,Vereesa being the most clumsy and least stealthy of the three sisters, was never quite silent, when she walked amongst pavement. Even though she was of elven heritage.

Sylvanas felt her ears twitch with excitement. Turning her head to where she and Kael had first come she waited for the person to arrive. Time had morphed into something much slower when Sylvanas recognized the lithe Silver haired woman. "Sister" Sylvanas called out immediately .

Vereesa Windrunner's head snapped towards Sylvanas and she could not help running into her elder sister's awaiting embrace. At last they were together. Memories of childhood fun and disputes flashed through their minds while they savored the presence of each other.

"Oh little Vereesa...thank the light you are safe. I missed you, sister." Sylvanas whispered.

" I knew you'd come... I knew you would defeat the vermin Arthas" Vereesa said proudly, her matching eyes widening when she seen Sylvanas' shoulders droop and a deep remorse settle in her eyes. "That is why you came right sister?"she asked afraid of the answer.

Sylvanas shrunk away, for failure raged internally. Her luminous eyes darkened, shifting down in guilt.

"We are fleeing from him, he over ran our bases and slayed all but one of our outrunner's. Had we not received the vital information Julius carried I would have most likely died at the hands of Menethil. We retreated and rescued the remnants of our kin at Silvermoon. With mine and Kael's combined tactics we decided to attempt getting aid from our old alliance." She finally answered.

Vereesa felt hot tears slide down her face. " I could have lost you Sylvanas. You truly are an amazing Ranger general. I am so proud of you...Alleria would be too, that you didn't lead our people to slaughter, but to redemption. Although we may have lost the battle, we will gain the victory in the end when we call on our new unexpected friends." Vereesa said seriously.

"I agree" The General said,subconsciously shifting her gloved arm to caress her precious sapphire amulet.

Then Sylvanas' observant icy irises settled upon her sisters slender left hand and upon her third finger. Nestled between the milky flesh of her pinky and middle finger, a dazzling ring gleamed. She had to suck in a deep breath in envy. Her youngest sister was engaged and in love, looking to build a future with the ginger haired human. Alleria had married with the honorable paladin, Turalyon before abruptly loosing her chance of a peaceful family life...This was something Sylvanas had aways wanted, and was deprived. She wanted a husband that loved and appreciated her, and a child to guide towards succession.

Vereesa studied her reaction. "Rhonin proposed to me shortly after we arrived. I agreed."

"That is wonderful. I am happy for you and Rhonin. He will take care of you... If not"... chuckling Sylvanas continued " he will be hearing from me".


End file.
